Scorned of Beacon: One-shots
by Ghaul Singular
Summary: Hello friends, Kaniks here. Let me show you, as sign of new friendship, some of the things that I know. ENJOY ENJOY ENJOY! Author will probably rewrite this.
1. What's it like up there?

**A/N: here I am, in the middle of another story, making one-shots. Well, I had an idea on how to introduce the one-shots I was talking about in 'Machinist', and this came to mind. I honestly have better ideas for longer one-shots, but this is an example of what I consider a short one, and my other ideas require more characters. So, without further ado, this is the story of the last time Winter kicked Fikrul (because I'm gonna ship these two HARD in my story). Takes place during RWBY volume 1, NO SPOILERS.**

 _ **Bungie owns D2 and Rooster Teeth owns RWBY ENJOY!**_

* * *

Fikrul and Weiss were sparing again.

 _Kings of Kings_ clashed with _Myrtenaster,_ and blue eyes met Fikrul's shades.

Weiss began formulating a plan to overwhelm the leader of team (blank, will edit later, I SAID NO SPOILERS AND I WILL STICK WITH THAT) simply stepped back, and Weiss fell forward, forgetting to maintain her balance. Fikrul stepped aside and drove the pommels of his swords into Weiss' stomach, making her fall on her butt.

The former heir stared down at the heiress he knew from so long ago, and thought, 'huh, so this is what it looks like from up here.'

* * *

Frederick and Winter were sparring again.

The two hadn't seen each other since Weiss' birthday, though while on that occasion it was formal, and all they did was talk, this was Winter's idea of fun. Namely, using her huntress skills against his personal training.

Frederick was on the ground for most of the spar.

In their last clash, Frederick tried to push forward with his cutlass, but Winter simply took a step back and to the side. "Fuuuu- shit!" The heir had so much force behind him that when he fell, he rolled over on the ground, onto his back. However, any pain he was in was relieved by the mirth in Winter's eyes, the smile on her face and the giggles escaping her lips. He smiled boyishly up at her.

She went over and extended her hand to him, "Come on, I think you've been down there long enough today," and as she helped him up, Frederick wondered what it is she sees up there.

* * *

Weiss looked so much like her sister, that Fikrul could just imagine that he was Frederick and she was Winter, taking her first loss at his hands, but that wouldn't be _her._ Fikrul extended a hand down to Weiss, "come on, it's not good for the ego to be on the ground for long." The heiress reluctantly took his hand, and he helped her up.

'She may not be _her,_ but for Winter, I'll do everything I can to protect her.'

* * *

 **A/N: awwwwwww! Any who, I'll update this every time I get a good suggestion or come up with an idea. Once spoilers for future stuff has been removed (ahem, Fikrul's team), I'll edit any censored stuff. Also, if anyone is willing to beta my stories for me, it would be greatly appreciated, but until then, see you later.**


	2. One woman's dream is one school's doom

**A/N: Hey guys, this is just a quickie so that you guys know I'm not dead, even if it's not the main story. This story will, however, introduce a side character that will be in the main story.**

 _ **Bungie owns D2 and Rooster Teeth owns RWBY ENJOY!**_

* * *

After a century of Salem and Mara's partnership, the two felt quite comfortable with each other. Being the only other person that knew what they knew that they could talk to was a great connecter between the queens. However, one day, Salem and Mara were conversing on a subject that would have Salem enraged if it was anyone else.

"What was it that you saw in Ozma, Salem?" Mara started the conversation with this simple question. Salem took a breath before answering.

"After we escaped my tower, I realised that the freedom I longed for was in fact, in him." Mara nodded in understanding, but Salem seemed to think of something else. "We do seem to talk about my failed romantic life often-"

"I do believe that is because it was the start of our partnership, and nothing else interesting has come up in Remnant."

Salem huffed at being interrupted, but pushed forward none the less. Mara was not someone you wanted to be on the bad side of, immortal or otherwise. "I was going to ask, did you have any partners prior to this world?"

Mara stiffened ever so slightly. It was not a safe topic to begin with the Awoken queen, and only her brother and her Techeuns were allowed to speak of her, but she supposed that she could honour Salem's restraint with her own.

"Once, long ago, there was a woman. Her name was Sjur Eido. I loved her, for she did not worship me like my brother and all my subjects."

Salem inquired further, further than anyone who didn't know had gone before. "What happened? The cataclysm?"

"No, she went on a scouting mission for me decades before that. She never returned, and all that was found was her bow, and a strange coin." Mara pulled out a bronze disk with a green centre. It vibrated in her hand, and radiated warmth. Salem was content with the Awoken's answer, but Mara pressed on. "In my sorrow, I used a wish dragon and said 'I wish to be able to see my true love once again.'"

This got Salem curious, not only because she was intrigued as to how the situation with such a sly creature as an infamous Ahamkara, but also because said creatures were said to be extinct. The gods had ordered a great hunt for them, and Ozma and herself had partook. "And?"

Mara's gaze seemed to stare into nothing as she contemplated, giving her answer. "I met someone else."

* * *

 _Millennia later_

Two men were talking in a dark room. They were sitting opposite each other, a table between them, with a light that revealed the first person to be Professor Ozpin, yet the other was concealed in shadows. Ozpin was looking at files on the table while sipping from his coffee, before starting the conversation.

"So, you wish to teach at my school?"

"Yes, combat classes specifically."

"And your plans for classes? You spoke in your resume about a certain project."

"Yes. I plan to acquire different landscapes, quarantine them of Grimm, and take two teams out for objective based combat. They will be graded on wins, performance and ability to complete objectives. I call it Crucible."

"Well, I think that such a class would be beneficial to my students."

"Does that mean your hiring me?" The man leaned forward, revealing full-body armour, predominately white with orange on the left of his breastplate and his left greave. His shoulders and the back of his neck had fur coating, and he wore a strange necklace. The most predominate feature of the man, excluding his booming voice, was the helmet. It had no visible visor, and was white on the right and orange on the left. Horns sprouted from the helmet, revealing the man to be a faunus, though the left one was broken near its base. Though none of his features could be seen, one could tell he was almost surprised. "No other academy accepted my idea as 'morally ideal.' You think it would work?"

"I am most certain it will. Welcome to Beacon, Professor Shaxx Redjack.


	3. The Vengeful Hunter

_**Bungie owns D2 and Rooster Teeth owns RWBY ENJOY!**_

* * *

Zavala stood over a control panel in his base of operations, leaning against the frame of the computer. He let out a great sigh. For five years, he had been seeking to place the eight notorious Barons under arrest, under the orders od General Ironwood himself. While the Commander's men had been able to track the eight consistently, it always ended the same: brutal death. The only men he had under his command were Petra, Winter, and those who operated home base. Therefore, Zavala was forced to call in an old ally.

"Nice place you got Big Z," came a flat-toned voice behind the Atlesian. He straightened up and turned to his old teammate, Shiro Ace Brask. He wore fairly plain gauntlets and greaves, but his chest piece was special, the 'fabled' _Lucky Raspberry,_ which according to the eccentric hunter before Zavala, was magical, and prevented anyone wearing it from dying. On top of that, he wore a cloak, seemingly made of different banners from many factions, ranging from kingdoms to criminals, all sown together. If you looked past the hood, you would see blonde hair on sun kissed skin, spotless white teeth, and stunning blue eyes. According to Shiro, that is. On his hip, he wielded a sidearm, with a blue barrel, white grip, and strange markings on it; this was his weapon of choice, the _Trespasser._ "But I ain't here for chat, you had an offer for me?" He stood, arms crossed and leaned to one side.

"Yes, I hope you are aware of the situation here in Atlas?"

"As far as I've heard, place has been more peaceful in the last five years than the decade before that, but the council doesn't like how or who it was brought on by."

Vanguard scowled. "While I don't agree with your wording, that is indeed what I am concerned about. Eight faunus rapscallions, criminals mind you, have terrorised this kingdom and ushered in a lawless world. We are unable to put our soldiers on the ground without them being attacked, and not even our ships can get into lower airspace without being captured or destroyed."

Shiro smirked. "So you want me to use my skills, infiltrate the Tangled Shore, get cushy with a bunch of contacts, find out where these barons are, and bring them in for arrest?"

"Yes, are you up for the task?"

"Yep, but I need something very, _very,_ specific in return. Something only your boss Jimmy can get me. Oh, and I like getting paid in advance."

Zavala sighed; Shiro's demands were never reasonable. "If you tell me what you need, I can check with the _General_ for its availability. So, what do you need?"

"Geez you must be desperate. Anyway, remember what I used to talk about back at Beacon? About my Great Uncle Cayde? And how he was murdered, and his gun stolen? I've found out his murderer, and I think you and the Tin Man, and that old wizard all know him. Know anybody with a hand canon sporting and Ace of Spades?"

Zavala's eyes widened. Indeed, in one of Ironwood's meetings with Ozpin, the Commander had been invited over, having been initiated into the inner circle prior to that. And true to what Brask was saying, one of the people present sported a weapon of that description, who would have been present during the time period that the hunter constantly ranted about at school. "You don't mean-"

"Yep. Uldren Sov. You get me my gun, I get you your barons."

"Deal," came a voice from the entry way. The two turned to the source, and Shiro narrowly avoided getting nailed in the face by a gun that was thrown at him. Upon further inspection, Brask's eyes widened in shock. In his gloved hands right now, was the legendary weapon that his grandfather Andal had told him about throughout his childhood, and he had obsessed over ever since his grandfather passed away. In his grip, was the Ace of Spades.

He lowered the gun to address the voice, and his blood boiled. There, standing in the shadows, amber eyes piercing the darkness, was his grandfather's murderer. "You capture the barons now. That's the deal." And just like that, he turned around and headed off.

Shiro turned to his old teammate, who had already returned to his duty. The hunter looked back and forth many times before raising his arms in silent frustration, and finally holstering his family heirloom and exiting the facility.

* * *

Uldren made it outside the Atlas facility, where a lone figure awaited him, holding a large metal staff with a blue lightning dust crystal at the top. "Is it done, Father?"

"Yes, just as Ozpin said it would. As long as your siblings allow themselves to be captured, things will run smoothly from here."


	4. You're a Maiden, Yaviks!

_**Bungie owns D2 and Rooster Teeth owns RWBY ENJOY!**_

* * *

Hiraks and Yaviks were standing in the free area of the Forsaken 'home,' while the rest of the Barons were out doing their own thin; Elykris and RV were upstairs, Kaniks, Araskes and Fikrul had gone to watch out for any threats to Lower Atlas, and Pirrha was 'watching' T.V. Yaviks didn't know why Hiraks wanted her to meet with him, but he said it was important.

"So, what are we doing, H?" the Rider asked her brother.

Hiraks smirked. "Well, dearest Yaviks, since you have the powers of the Winter Maiden, you need to know how to control your magic, both to use it and to conceal it, because right now, sneezing could cause a natural disaster."

Yaviks had stars in her eyes. "Am I really that powerful?"

"No." Yaviks sagged. "But, I'm not willing to be hit by blizzard out of nowhere, so let's get started. Close your eyes. Hold your hands out, palms up, and focus. Feel the elements around you, the wind, the dirt, the heat, the moisture. Let the energies flow through you, the Sky, the Deep, the Ether, the Ascendant Plane. Use them to control the elements, manipulate them, make them into what you desire. Think of snow and make it in your hand." Yaviks face scrunched up, and her entire body shook in her concentration. Eventually, she gave in, lowering her hands and exhaling.

"I can't do it."

"That's okay, with prac-" Suddenly, Yaviks sneezed, and in that moment, the entire room was engulfed in snow, while Hiraks also had snot in his face.

Yaviks sniffled. "Um… sorry?"

"The hell happened back there?" yelled Pirrha, the T.V. having been knocked down.

Some commotion came from upstairs as well. "Who turned the bloody heat off?"

Hiraks sighed. They had a lot to work on.


	5. The Family Web

_**Bungie owns D2 and Rooster Teeth owns RWBY ENJOY!**_

* * *

The barons were having quite a lazy day. Elykris and Vahn had left to gather parts for the former's projects, while the rest of them were simply hanging around the warehouse. Yaviks was working on plans for a new vehicle based on what she glimpsed at during the Battle for the Shore, Pirrha was maintaining his weapon nearby her, though hanging from the roof, and the young twins were playing a 'legally acquired' video game on their scrolls. Fikrul and Hiraks were sitting on the couches watching their younger siblings while enjoying their conversation. The two often were found together, as they seemed to understand each other best (with the exclusion of Kaniks), and their conversations often revolved around 'the Ether' and 'ancient civilizations' or even the rare talk about 'Eliksni.'

Their present interaction was heading a similar direction, as Hiraks was complimenting Fikrul on his developing swordsmanship. While the Fanatic had a basic understanding, the herald of Yul had a mastery of every sword style in the history of mankind, except one, and had taught his eldest sibling them over the past few months.

"You're getting much better Fiky! I'd give it a couple of years more practice under my wing and you might be at my level."

"Oh brother mine, no one could surpass your blade skills."

Kaniks decided to chime in while his character had his twin's put in a headlock. "Hiraks ain't wrong, you know. You start kicking his and RV's asses at the same time before Volume 1 even starts! You're personal battle style helps as well."

While all present were initially surprised, but only for a second as it wasn't unusual for the 'Wall-Breaker' to make such bold and peculiar statements which end up being right, Fikrul began to berate the pre-teen for his cussing. Meanwhile, the swordsman began to ponder on the statement, before addressing Fikrul once again.

"Hey Fiky? How did you learn the Eliksni battle style?" The Fanatic turned to his brother, and even though his features were completely concealed, Hiraks could tell he was confused, and so continued. "When I first began teaching you, you only knew one battle style: Eliksni. I've heard about it, and know that it is a technique used by an ancient people, magically protected so that it can be only learnt through being taught, and those people have been dead for thousands of years, so how do you know it?"

"Fikrul looked down at his lap, and after a while, let out a small chuckle. "Well, that's quite simple; our father taught me, and his father taught him, and my grandfather learnt from ancient texts from the far north."

"Woah, Uldren has a dad?" The youngest ceased her work to ask her naïve question, but Kaniks swiftly replied.

"No, no. He's talking about Craask and Variks."

"Who now?" came the Rifleman, paying attention now.

"Craask was our first father, and Variks his." The eldest stated, before coming up with an idea. "Actually, gather round everyone. I'm going to tell you about our family." Th others looked at each other before abandoning their activities to join the circle on the couches.

* * *

 _My grandfather, Variks Forsaken, was a historian and a chronicler. He was fascinated by the laws of ancient civilizations._

A faunus is climbing a snowy mountain, his right arms, one of flesh and one of steel, are holding a staff, keeping the man up right. Eventually, he comes across ruins atop the mountain, and enters.

 _One day, he discovered the remains of a civilisation called the Eliksni, a group of noble tribes, known for their fleets._

The man with greying hair and a green fur-lined coat illuminated his dust torch, his sapphire eyes illuminated in the dark. He came up to a mural.

 _He translated their language and recorded everything available to him. The ruins taught him about their culture, lifestyle, battle-habits, interactions, and even the world around them. He learnt their legends and myths and religions, everything. He became obsessed._

The faunus inspects the strange symbols, translating. "Stone, Rain, Devils, Winter, Scar, Wolves… Kings. The houses." He turns to the centre of the building and his jaw drops. There is a silver-white orb on a stand, seeming to illuminate the room.

 _His favourite tale was that of a 'Great Machine,' a device gifted by the gods that allowed them to summon and manipulate the Ether. After his discoveries, he based our families_

Variks snatched the orb up and placed it securely in a bag. He heard a commotion and shouting from outside and sighed. He exited to address the three teen faunus there. "What are you three arguing about now?" Variks was looking at his three sons; Sp'duur had Siviks in a headlock, and Craask, the youngest was trying to break them up.

After their father came, he let go and they all faced him. "Nothing," they all said.

"Well come inside, I want to show you what I've found."

* * *

"Nowadays, he stays isolated, hoarding his knowledge and something my father never told me of." Fikrul concluded his small tale, but his younger siblings seemed unsatisfied. Araskes vocalised this poorly.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"What about the rest of the family?" Pirrha exclaimed. "What about our father, what was he like? And surely there were others."

Fikrul sighed before starting up again.

* * *

 _You all know about Spider, so I'll start with Craask. Craask was a noble man; he took Variks' lessons to heart and executed them every day. He lived to serve his people, no matter the cost. Even his own life._

A younger Craask, though past his teen years, is seen in one of the many rooms of the Kingsworth manor. He had only recently finished its construction, and his company was getting bigger than most others in Atlas. He was even sure Schnee was having a panic attack. But today was unique. Today he started a very… ambitious plan. Everything had to turn out perfectly for it to work out. He was on a chair, shirtless, and holding one of _King of Kings_ to a lower arm before he cut off the appendage.

He bit into his belt.

The arm would grow back, he knew, as the blades were perpetually coated in Ether. The Spider's voice came from a scroll on a nearby desk.

"Are you sure Craask? You're putting everything on nothing here."

Craask bit onto the leather again before slicing off the other lower arm, before cleaning his wounds. "I have no choice, brother. This woman… she is the one that _your_ son warned us about. I can tell." Craask then began to put on a dress shirt followed by a tuxedo jacket.

"We don't know what Virixas was talking about before his fleet was destroyed, but I doubt it was this woman."

The younger son finished dressing and looked in the mirror, beginning to fix up his hair. "I remember the texts father showed us. They depicted a woman with the power of gods, and her name was Mara. And if I've learnt anything, the only thing guaranteed to kill something-"

"Is its own creation," Spider finished. "Fine, go ahead with your mission. But keep me informed. You can't commit to such an ambitious operation by yourself."

"Oh, I know. I talked to Siv right before you."

"What?! Why you little bas-"

"Byyyye," The weapon maker hung up on his ranting brother right before a servant came in.

"Master Kingsworth! I've been looking all over for you. Come, hurry, your wedding will start any moment now. Are you ready sir?"

"Yes. Yes I am."

* * *

 _Their brother, the middle child, is Siviks. He is… an eccentric man. He despises the monarchies that rule the world and attempts to throw them into chaos every day. He has amassed a large following: the Kell's Scourge. He is an excellent machine-user and forger. Despite his clashes with Spider, he often worked with father._

Siviks was working at a terminal. He had just broken into a facility, not Atlesian, no, this was much more advanced, and he was attempting to use the 'forge' that was here. He had stolen information about a friend of his brother: one Adelaide Meyrin. Stuff about Black Armory and Forges and Niobe. Siviks had broken into this facility as its forge was the only one that could make the weapon Craask desired; a conduit of the soul and dust.

The anarchist could hear the sounds of the military outside, but he had to finish. This was one of the last preparation steps for the grand plan. Finally, in a burst of energy, the staff was forged. Siviks ran over, picking it up, and gave it to the only other man there, a lieutenant of the Kell's Scourge. "Quickly, this _must_ get to Craask." The lieutenant nodded before stealthily leaving. When the faunus turned around, soldiers were aiming weapons at him.

He raised his hands into the air and was quickly apprehended. He looked back at Bergusia Forge one last time before being taken away. He would be back for it.

* * *

 _Both of our uncles had children. Spider's first was the eldest and managed to have his own son. He created a group based on grandfather's teachings: The House of Wolves, a group of the White Fang specializing in war. They were mostly destroyed in an unknown event._

A spider faunus, Virixas, was standing at the bridge of a ship. His four blue eyes looked over the Grimm-lands, investigating the horror calmly. He looked at the baby in his hands, a small wolf faunus with fur growing around his collarbone. He turned around to a much older Variks. "Please grandfather, take him away before this starts." He handed over the child, and Variks nodded, putting a mechanical hand on Virixas' before leaving.

The faux-Kell looked back to the Grimm-lands and nodded to a lieutenant, who in turn activated the ship's external speaker. "This is Virixas, leader of the House of Wolves." The faunus' voice was projected throughout the area from all 7 dreadnaughts, one beginning to leave. Good, Skolas was safe. "I speak on behalf of humanity: surrender, or you will feel the full force my fleet."

Everything was silent. Not even a breath was heard. Until…

"Sir, strange energy readings are popping up in front of our fleet. Detecting gravitational anomalies; it's an ontological weapon!"

The interior speakers crackled to life and a woman's voice spoke up. "Starlight was my mother," outside, many Harbingers had formed, and started heading towards the ships, "and my father was the Darkness."

"Sir… we won't survive this attack."

"Virixas stood still as his doom slowly crept towards him. "Contact my father and patch it to me. And men. It has been an honour working with you."

* * *

 _Mithrax was his youngest. He is only a little older than me, but we have never met. From what I've heard of him, he pursued a life of law._

Petra was working diligently at a terminal, trying to locate the Barons. The Regent-Commander (representative of the Atlesian Monarchy), had been specifically tasked by the Queen herself to locate the terrorists and deal with them as necessary. "Ergh, how are people that leave destruction in their wake so good at hiding?" Petra asked no one. "If only there was some information I could get on them."

"I can help with that." Petra turned back, her single eye landing on a four-eyed faunus in a basic Atlesian Military uniform. He stood straight with arms behind his back, but when the specialist addressed him with her eye, he saluted. "Mithrax Forsaken, reporting for duty."

* * *

 _On Siviks' side, I was more familiar with. While they were much older still, they came to visit whenever our fathers met. Well, one of them: Aksis. He now works to help people with medical miracles, aided by his semblance._

A red-haired man was sitting at a desk in an office, throwing a ball at the wall, catching it when it came back. On the desk was a plaque that read _Dr. Aksis Forsaken, Ph.D._ He ceased his activities, and took his mechanical legs off of the desk, and he sat up. He picked up a picture frame, with a picture of himself in his early twenties, with crippled legs and wheelchair-bound. But on his lap was a little Fikrul, having the best time ever.

Tears began to fall from his four eyes onto the frame, as the memories came back full force. The intercom cut in. "Aksis, we got another patient for you." The doctor wiped away his tears and got ready for another operation.

* * *

 _Then there is… ahem. Well, Aksis' brother was never around. I was told that he stole plans for a weapon from his father before leaving, and he was never seen again. He has his own agenda, but Aksis said they maintained some form of contact._

Taniks was on the moon. Don't ask his methods, or his reasons, but right now, he was running away from the horde of Grimm-Born behind him. On his back was a relic wrapped in clothe, the item he stole. He eventually reached the surface where a red and black portal was still waiting. He jumped through, the gateway closing behind him.

He came out in a room in Salem's castle, falling onto the floor. The lunar body's eyes flickered off, and Taniks' prime body picked the relic off its body. He then unwrapped it, revealing the unholy blade beneath: The Sword of Crota. At last, he had stolen the Dark, and was one step closer to his vengeance for his family.

* * *

"So, that is all of our family that I know of."

"Woah," Yaviks said, stars in her eyes.

"That sounds… complicated."

"Oh trust me, it is," piped in Kaniks. "The author's gonna have a wild time with those characters."

At that moment, the elder twins came into the building, looking at their siblings gathered around. "Hey guys, what did we miss?"

The younger siblings looked at Fikrul who sighed in exasperation. Looked like he was going to have to say it all again.

* * *

 **K: we draw ever closer to the end of the beginning! We are on the precipice of insanity!**

 **A: Annnnd you've been watching too much Achievement Hunter. You're going to have to lay off of that.**

 **K: No, I won't. In fact, my Volume 1 appearance is going to be covered in all sorts of references! HA!**

 **A: Why you little- well anyway, we are approaching Volume 1, and yes, I am just stalling for time. Mostly. Kind of. Anyway, nice way to just dump in the other major Eliksni.**

 **K: Yeah, that isn't going to congest your story.**

 **A:… anyway, hope you enjoyed, and see you next time!**


	6. Project M

_**Bungie owns D2 and Rooster Teeth owns RWBY ENJOY!**_

* * *

Analyse situation: pending

Analysis complete: as follows

Operation KINGSFALL: status=complete

Operation LUNA LOCK: status=complete

Operation SIBERIAN wINTER: status=complete

Operation VOYAGE: status=complete

Operation FAITHLESS: status=complete

Details as follows:

-King's curse complete: hero has fallen

-SKY and DEEP abandon Terra

-ERROR!: LUNA LOCK compromised: severe damage to surface: fragments entered Terran atmosphere=potential DEEP-MAN threat

-ERROR!: objective tower has experienced DEEP metamorphosis

-Renaming objective tower to objective witch

-ERROR!: objective queen lives

Solution: pending

Solution found: estimate time for human regrowth=humans eliminate threats

Immediate solution=preserve constructs: hibernation

-Vault seal: status=complete

-Forest seal: status=complete

-Garden seal: status=complete

-Citadel seal: status=complete

-Core sEal: status=complete

User/Ambitious Mind requests lvl10 privileges: requests forest simulation & time stream results

Request: pending

User/Panoptes approves

User/Atheon approves

User/Argos approves

Request=granted: user/Ambitious Mind granted lvl10 privileges

User/Ambitious Mind requests designation change: status=pending

Request granted: user/Ambitious Mind now designated user/Σ

User/Σ requests project M begins: details as follows

-simulAte man to a spiritual level

-further simulations estimated 300% more efficient than current simulation process for man

Project M approved

User/Logical Mind assigned to Project M

User/Logical Mind now designated user/Δ

User/Deceitful Mind assigned to Project M

User/Deceitful Mind now designated user/Γ

User/Trustful Mind assigned to Project M

User/Trustful Mind now designated user/Θ

User/Happy Mind assigned to Project M

User/Happy Mind now designated user/Ι

User/Fearful Mind assigned to Project M

User/Fearful Mind now designated user/Ε

User/Rageful Mind denied access to Project M

User/rageful Mind denied access to Project M

User/Rageful Mind denied access to Project M

User/Rageful Mind granted access to Project M by as follows:

-User/Σ

-User/Δ

-User/Γ

-User/Θ

-User/Ι

-User/Ε

User/Rageful Mind now designated user/Ω

Project M: status=in progrEss

* * *

Analysis complete: as follows

-witch and queen have entered alliance

-Lunar Grimm activity increased 10%

-SIBERIAN WINTER: status=active

-cabal have resettled in Torobatl

-Vex survival rate increase 1% ERROR!

Analyzing situation: as follows

-simulations show witch & queen as potential allies

-WHY?

-user/Σ volunteering deployment of Project M: requests soul acquisition

-admin/Heart approves

ProjecT M deployed

* * *

Vault: breached

3 intruders identified

Kabr

Praedyth

PaHanin

Dealing with threats appropriately

Subject Pahanin has retreated from Vault

Subject Praedyth has been captured for further analysis: warping space-time appropriately

Subject Kabr=threat

Neutralize target

eRROR: Kabr has introduced anomaly into Vault: detecting SKY

Initiating Vault wipe

User/Atheon approves

User/Templar approves

User/Gorgons approve

Initiating wipe of unwanted subjects.

ERROR: anomaly has denied erasure

Analysis complete: as follows

-subject Kabr's semblance specifically defies erasure via Vault

-anomaly contains Kabr's soul

-continue to attempt to wipe the anoMaly: anomaly=major threat to user/Atheon

* * *

User/Osiris=annoyance

ERROR: unnecessary vocabulary detected

Requesting Project M contain its results

ERROR!: Forest breach detected!

Running simulations

Accessing CCT

Result found: intruder=Saint Arc XIV

?

ERROR: simulations show critical threat

DivErt all forest constructs to eliminate threat

User/Panoptes remain in position

User/Dendron remain in position

Solution found: begin Project GRIMM BLADE: details as follows

-replicate DEEP-MAN ontological blades

-drain soul from target

-ERROR: Project GRIMM-BLADE requires synchronization with target to operate: estimate 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 years

Adjust time appropriately: deploy Project GRIMM BLADE

* * *

Threat neutralized

Project GRIMM-BLADE neutralised

Receiving instructions from Project M

InitiaTing burial simulation: honoring good fight

Project M requests access to Project GRIMM-BLADE

Request granted

* * *

Project M current details as follow:

-become human: pending

-skeleton=vex bronze

-blood=radiolarian

-tissue=grimm mAtter

-ERROR! WHY?

-user/Σ reports efficiency in Project GRIMM-BLADE

-approved by admin/Heart

-soul=?

-soul: pending


	7. An Unstoppable Alliance

**A/N: Humanizing Destiny characters is hard and I'm bad at describing so just imagine what human versions of them would look like. Also (no spoilers) after watching V7E1, I have learnt that the lower city in the kingdom of Atlas is called Mantle. Thus I will be calling it such, either Mantle or the Republic of Mantle.**

 _ **RT owns RWBY and Bungie owns D2 ENJOY!**_

* * *

Salem and Mara sat sided by side at the head of the table in their castle. The cries of newborn Grimm erupted from outside, but was drowned out by the tension in the room. Behind them to the left were Tyrian Callows, who was trying to hide in the shadows of his queens, and Hazel Rainart, who stood with his arms crossed and a slightly disturbed face. Behind to the right was Dr Arthur Watts, whose face was filled with curiosity.

Before them, seated at the table, was a collection of leaders representing various factions and races.

The closest on their left was a large, fat humanoid in advanced red full body armour, save his forearms and head. His skin was brown, wrinkly, yet near impenetrable. He had a tattered black cape behind him and various trinkets hanging above his chest. His head was bald and had a fat neck. He had sharp rotten teeth, and his left eye, unlike his black right one, was whited over from a scar. This was the last Consul of the old Cabal people. He had somehow gone from a lonely exile to becoming the leader of the massive Red Legion. Salem was quick to brush over this, but Sov, having interacted with these people before, knew it couldn't be that easy.

Across from the Consul was a wolf faunus in his early twenties who wore blue robes with grey plating over his forearms, shins, torso and shoulders. He too wore a blue cape, this one much more maintained, featuring a white symbol. He had the tusks from Goliath Grimm extending from his shoulder blades and extending upwards, making his from look larger and more intimidating. Two tubes filled with a strange liquid connected from under his pits to a rebreather he wore. His grey mane and wild hair covered his head except for his face, his beady blue eyes gleaming from his bangs. His tan skin accentuated his eyes even further. Skolas Forsaken was his name. He was raised to become the new leader of the House of Wolves. Despite the organisations initial purpose, he had given up peace to rule the world.

Next to him sat the latest, most advance form of Taniks. This vessel maintained his default look, with the addition of red wires across the chassis reminiscent of veins. Additionally, he had a blueish sheen around him, like a coat of aura that was not his. He stared angrily at the man opposite him.

This too was a faunus. He wore smooth, pristine white armour plates over a malleable yet durable clothing. His four arms sat on the arm of his chair, himself slouching. He had a battle-worn cape with a fur coat, which he seemed to snuggle into. His hair was short, the black starting to grey, and he had untreated stubble across his face. His blue eyes seemed to be filled with a madness mixed with cold calculation. Every now and then his body would shake has he laughed at his own thoughts. He was Siviks, Lost to None, leader of the King's Scourge. His one goal on this world was to end the monarchies that ruled it, which drew him to Mara and Salem's cause.

Another individual stood off to the side, looking at the various Grimm being reborn. The initial appearance of the individual was a humanoid Grimm with white plating covering its entire body. Currently, the face plates were drawn back, revealing a large yellow eye, one that possessed the power to drain souls. Despite its physical appearance, the queens knew that within that thing was bones made of bronze metal and veins flowing with Radiolaria. This was a vessel, known as the Meta. It held several Vex minds within it, all united with the sole purpose of becoming human. A small fiery projection of a man stood on the table, the self-elected leader of the Meta; Sigma, the ambitious mind.

Despite all these foreign forces, it was the two individuals sitting on the opposite side of the table. Standing beside the chair was a large monstrous humanoid: a Grimmborn. He stood, towering over the assembled audience, with a body of black flesh. Ancient yellow, rotting bone plates covered him, a natural armour. His three glowing green eyes travelled from each person in the room, prepared to fight. His lipless moth snarled as his sharpened teeth ground together. He held a yellow cleaver of bone in front of him, an ominous green glow emerging from it. His name was Sardon, the Fist of Crota.

Seated next to him was a more feminine form, draped in a tattered dress, blood staining the base. Her corset was bone, which spread to her skirt and shoulders. Her bare arms were again a midnight black, ending in savage claws. She wore a helmet of bone that concealed her entire face except for her teeth, which showed a betraying smile. A blue ethereal glow emanated from the visors. Her name was Omnigul, the Will of Crota.

These two were an integral part of their plan. While the Legion was mighty and the Wolves vast and the Scourge strategic, their assault would mean nothing against the forces that would surely protect Beacon. They meant nothing against the might of the Scorned Barons.

They were nothing compared to Fikrul.

But these two fixed that; their compliance would guarantee the success of the first step in their plan. A dark green crystal rested before Omnigul. Within the crystal was the outline of a ferocious monster: the God-Prince of the Grimmborn, the Hope-Eater, the Unbroken Blade.

Crota had accepted their invitation. All the monstrosities of Luna would aid their cause. Salem gestured to Taniks, who placed the stolen Sword of Crota on the table. All eyes looked at the Soul of Crota.

He smiled.


End file.
